


Are we friends?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Some angst, SuperCorp, feelings happen, kara should pay more attention to her surroundings, with a happing ending of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara's struggling with her feelings for her best friend and she complains to Alex about how hard it is to be around Lena sometimes (because she's just so pretty and Kara constantly wants to kiss her).Unfortunately, Lena hears and misinterprets the entire sitution.





	Are we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that with is.

As soon as Kara gets home, she texts her sister to come over, grabs the biggest box of chocolates she can find, and lies down on the couch.

She’s pretty sure Lena is going to kill her, and she needs to talk to someone about it, get all her feelings out before she sees Lena again for dinner.

So she shovels chocolate into her mouth while she waits, and thankfully the door clicks open not long later.

“Thank Rao you’re here,” Kara starts after she swallows her most recent mouthful, not even greeting her sister. “I just can’t do it anymore, it’s getting harder and harder to be around her.”

Kara thinks about today at lunch, how Lena’s knee had brushed her thigh as she’d pulled her legs up onto the couch after they’d finished eating, how hard it had been not to reach out and touch Lena’s leg, how much she’d wanted to press close and pull Lena in for a long awaited kiss.

“We’re best friends,” Kara continues. “And you shouldn’t feel like this about your best friend.”

She knows she should take a step back, give herself a chance to get over Lena, or at least fall a little bit out of love with her. But the pain of missing her is just the same as the pain that sits in her stomach at the thought that her feelings are unrequited, so what’s the point of staying away when it hurts either way?

“I hate pretending we’re friends, I hate how I have to lie to her, but she can never know the truth.”

Rao, why did she have to go and fall in love with her best friend?

It’s Lena’s fault, she’s just so easy to love, how could she not fall for her?

“You should’ve seen her today Alex, she was there on the couch beside me, so close and the pain in the pit of my stomach just got worse.” Alex has heard all of this before, there’s no need to go into detail, her sister knows what she’s talking about. Alex is the best sister ever, always listening to her problems, to her gush about how green Lena’s eyes are, how soft her hair looks, how funny she is, how she always smells so good, how she has the kindest heart, how she’s just so soft, how smart she is, how beautiful she is, how-. Kara cuts her own thoughts off, she’s definitely getting sidetracked. She screws her eyes shut in hopelessness and sighs. “What should I do?”

The answer is always the same, “just tell her how you feel,” which definitely isn’t an option. She can’t lose Lena, she needs her in her life, and that’s one surefire way she’d never want to be friends with her again.

Kara’s meet with silence, even though she can still hear someone across the room. “Alex?”

Kara sits up slightly as her eyes open, tilts her head over the back of the couch to see why Alex hasn’t responded.

She knocks the box off her stomach in her haste to stand up when she sees who’s actually standing there, not caring when the remaining chocolates scatter across her floor.

“Lena.”

A different sort of feeling fills her stomach, even worse than unrequited feelings. She’s hurt Lena, she can see it in her stony expression and the way her hand grips her purse strap just a little too tight.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you felt that way? I’m used to people pretending to be my friend, they’ve done it all my life, I just didn’t expect it from you of all people.”

Kara steps forward, she has to fix this, she knows how her words sounded. “Please, let me explain, it’s not what you think.”

Except how can Kara explain without telling her friend she’s hopelessly in love with her?

Lena takes a small step back to Kara’s one forward, putting more space between them. Panic floods her chest, what if it’s this that drives Lena away instead?

“I don’t think I need an explanation, there’s not a lot that ‘I just can’t do it anymore, it’s getting harder and harder to be around her,’ can mean.”

Her mask is slipping, Kara can see the hurt in Lena’s eyes.

The guilt in her chest worsens. She’d promised she’d always protect Lena, and here she is, being the one to hurt her instead.

“Yes there is.” Kara takes another step forward but falters when Lena steps away again. “I…sorry…” she stops, takes a deep breath. The only way to make Lena feel better is to tell her the truth. It’s a lot better to know your friend loves you than to think she hates you.

Lena’s had so much pain in her life, she’s had so many people lie to her, hurt her, and Kara doesn’t want to be one of those people. She’d hurt her enough with her Supergirl secret but they’d gotten passed that, hopefully they can get through this too.

“Well?” Lena prompts.

Kara can hear how fast her heart is beating, how had she not realised it was Lena earlier? She knows that sound anywhere.

How is she even meant to say this?

“I thought you were Alex.”

“So it’s fine for you to complain about me to you sister, you just didn’t want me to hear?”

“I wasn’t complaining-“

“It certainly sounded like you were.”

“No, I-“ Kara cuts herself off. She thinks back to her words before, how truly awful they’d sound without context, how upset she’d be if the positions were reversed. 

The only way to put this right is to tell the truth.

“I love you.”

Lena laughs, it’s humourless. “You have an interesting way of showing it.”

“No.” Here goes nothing. “I mean I’m in love with you.”

Lena’s mouth was half open with a retort before Kara had even spoken but the words stop her in her tracks. “What?”

“I’m in love with you.”

She says it louder this time, stronger, putting all her feelings into the words. She’s never felt quite like this about anyone before, and she wants Lena to know it.

Kara can see Lena’s mind working as confusion furrows her brow.

“But before, you said-“

Kara cuts her off, she knows what she said.

“It’s getting harder to be around you and not tell you how I feel, it’s getting harder to pretend that I’m just your friend when I want so much more, when you look at me and smile and all I can think about is kissing you.” She ducks her head, embarrassment burning her cheeks as tears sting her eyes. “It hurts knowing you’ll never feel the same.” She looks back up as she says her next words. “I’m sorry I hurt you, you were never meant to find out, especially not like this.”

“You can’t love me.” Kara tries to cut in because  _ yes she can _ but Lena continues. “It’d make more sense if you secretly hated me, it doesn’t make sense for you to love me.”

“But I do.”

“I know.” For the first time this afternoon Lena smiles. “I can tell when you’re telling the truth.”

“Then why doesn’t it make sense? It makes the most sense in the world for me to love you. Everything’s better when I’m with you.”

Lena shakes her head, her smile turning sad. “I can’t be this lucky, I can’t be lucky enough that someone like you would love someone like me.”

“Lena-“ A hand reaches across the space between them and takes Kara’s own hand, cutting her off. She looks down as fingers thread through hers, not sure what it means.

“But you got something wrong.”

Kara’s not sure what Lena is talking ab-

“I love you too.”

Kara’s mouth slips open, her jaw loose with shock.

And then the shock is from something else as lips press against her cheek, just for a moment, before they pull away.

“I’m in love with you, if that wasn’t clear.”

Warmth fills Kara’s stomach, fills her whole body, replacing the weight in her stomach she feels like she’s been carrying for so long with something good.

This time when she moves, Lena doesn’t retreat. She frees her hand, wraps her arms around Lena, sighs we she feels her practically melt in her arms.

“I’m so sorry, I was so stupid,” she says into Lena’s neck. “I should’ve just told you the truth a long time ago.”

“I didn’t say anything either, I just never thought you’d feel like this in return.” Lena laughs, the sound light. “I guess we’ve both been stupid.”

Kara pulls back, but not too far, she’s not ready to leave the comfort of Lena’s arms yet. “At least my stupidity led to something good this time. What brought you here anyway, I thought I was meeting you at your office for dinner?”

“You seemed off at lunch, and you said you were coming home to work on your article so I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kara trails her hand across Lena’s cheek before she cups her jaw. “I think I’m the lucky one here.”

“So, are you okay?”

Kara tilts forward, presses their foreheads together. “I am now. Are you?”

“I am now. And I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before but can I kiss you again?”

Kara’s tongue darts out to wet her lips in anticipation and she watches Lena’s eyes drop and follow the movement.

“You can kiss me anytime you want.”

The words are barely out of Kara’s mouth when Lena’s lips are on hers, warm and soft and wonderful.

They’re so focused on each other, they don’t hear Alex enter the apartment, choke on her greeting, before she quickly retreats again, a smile on her face even if her eyes are screwed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's choice whether they're making out or having sex when Alex shows up.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
